


I Wanna Dance With You

by MahTohSka



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, THIS IS SO DAMN CUTE, kick ya right in the feels this will, so what i'm on a 90s country kick fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: Janine has a very romantic Valentine's Day date from someone who's never good with expressing himself - Egon.





	I Wanna Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I listen to George Strait's "I Just Want To Dance With You" my mind jumps into Janine/Egon Feels(TM) mode. Late Valentine's Day drabble, would've had it written and posted on the day of, but the outside world decided otherwise. There is a nod to a fic done by TheMusicalCC entitled 'Just One Dance', check that work out!

“Have any special plans tonight?” 

“Not really.”

Her face dropped. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“I’m aware.”

She squinted her eyes, turning her head slightly to the right. “Are you keeping something a secret from me or this your way of telling me you have nothing, period.”

“This tower needs a new RAM,” he noted, penlight flashing inside the computer tower at her desk, “the fan needs to be replaced.” He set it down, starting to assemble the tower. 

“Egon …,” she gave a warning tone.

“I have an … inkling of tonight’s plans.”

“An inkling,” she slouched back in her chair, speaking to the ceiling, “Adonai save us, he has an inkling.”

“Meet me back here tonight. Say, eight o’clock, upstairs.” He could see her giving a suspicious stare. 

“If it’s gonna involve slime …”

“Noo,” his features creased and furrowed at the thought, “no, it won’t.” He put in the last of the screws on the side panel. “You’ll see.” 

She saw a corner of his lips subtly curl up and a small twinkle in his eyes that put Janine on her toes and have her heart race at the same time. He stole a glance at her with faint mischief before placing the tower back on the ground on the inside of her desk and disappeared back upstairs. Janine kept that stare plastered in her head the rest of the day until she went home to change and come back. 

Most of the lights were off, dim lighting from upstairs shining down the railing leading up. Janine shut the door behind her, heels clicking on the brick as she made her way to the second level; she had to blink several times to make sure what she was seeing was real. 

Mood lighting filled the room, red gauze draped over a lamp or two, a space was cleared in the middle, a few candles spread about the area. Her eyes scanned the lab, back turned to the door leading out as he stepped into the door frame. He lightly cleared his throat, Janine turned, her breath hitched. Egon stood at the threshold in a fitted tuxedo, trying not to look nervous, fidgeting with the shirt cuffs; the longer he gazed at her he began to relax, taking his first strides over to her. She could see his cheeks were getting pink the closer he approached, Janine tried to hide a smile by covering her mouth but couldn’t keep it up, letting her hand drop. 

“You look handsome.” 

He cleared his throat. “Er … thank you.” He pulled a note from the inside of his tux, handing it to her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Janine.”

She took the note, curious what it said. As she read it, her chest tightened in a good way, her hand pressed itself against her. 

_‘Janine, there are certain things in my life that I am not an expert in. Expressing emotions is one of them. I cannot physically say the things I want to say without becoming tongue tied, I can only show how much I care for you on paper for now until I find the courage to use my physical voice and say I love you. This is cliche, and perhaps overdone, but I find this sonnet best describes my emotions presently … Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day …’_

Her heart fluttered reading the sonnet, her hand faintly trembling as she held the note. Upon finishing it she glanced up to see him standing next to a stereo, a faint warm grin on his lips. 

“Egon … this …,” she approached him, note shaking in her grasp, “this is very romantic of you. In your own way, I mean.” She couldn’t hide her smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. There’s,” he cleared his throat, words getting caught in his mouth, “there’s more where that came from.” He took the note from her, setting it on the table, reaching back to press play on the stereo. Soft drums and a guitar and bass sounded out, a short fiddle helped fill the intro; Janine had a curious stare darting between Egon and the stereo, her eyes widened in surprise as the vocalist started. 

_‘I don’t want to be the kind to hesitate … be too shy, wait too late …’_

Egon took her hand, leading her to the open space of the lab, holding her close to him as they started to sway. 

_‘I don’t care what they say other lovers do, I just wanna dance with you …’_

She was speechless as they moved in time with the music, a familiar feeling coming to her, like this has happened before and she was experiencing deja vu; the lyrics kept catching her attention the more the music went on, nearly hiding her face in his chest. 

_‘If we have a chance to make one heart of two, I just wanna dance with you … I wanna dance with you … twirl you all around the floor … that’s what they intended dancing for, I just wanna dance with you …’_

“Egon … does this seem familiar to you?” she softly asked as they swayed and him twirling her a couple times. 

“Perhaps. Though I can’t say for sure why.”

“I feel like … there was some big event happening … we were outside of the lights in the room, dancing like we are now … did I dream that? Is there a way of having deja vu even if you dreamed about a similar thing?”

“It’s possible. I’ll discuss it with Ray tomorrow.” 

Janine nodded, letting flow continue of slow dancing in the lab. She remembered the first time she fully embraced Egon. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen to him as they both kept watched over a possessed Louis Tully that told Egon that a being named Gozer was to come onto the earth and destroy everything in a pre-chosen form; she felt the dread of imagining him dying to save New York, seeing him one last time before going into the apartment building she handed him a penny from the World’s Fair as a good luck charm. Janine thanked Adonai he lived, eyes lighting up as soon as skies cleared and he walked out that front door … feeling his arms hug her back as she ran to embrace him …

She was pulled back to reality as she heard a voice sing along with the tape, Janine glanced up at him as Egon was singing softly while they danced; his brown eyes found her hazel stare, a light shining through she’s never seen before … he was opening up to her. 

“I wanna dance with you, hold you in my arms once more, that’s what they invented dancin’ for, I just wanna dance with you,” a corner of his lips turned up. 

“You have a lovely singing voice,” she quietly commented. 

He cleared his throat. “Thank you.” He paused his mouth trying to form words, until it came out, “Janine …”

“Yeah?” They stopped dancing as the song was ending, the pair stared at each other, Egon struggling to get a hold of his composure as the words were there on the tip of his tongue but refused to come out. She leaned up, her lips giving a gentle kiss to his, seeing his cheeks turn bright red. 

“I love you,” he finally got out.

She warmly grinned, placing her head against his chest, she listened to his heartbeat slow down, Egon taking a deep exhale as he wrapped his arms around her. She answered back with hugging him, holding on tight as she shut her eyes, savoring this moment in time. Spengler allowed himself just this once to open up to her, finding the experience exhilarating and surprisingly pleasant - soon discovering he didn’t want to let go.

“I love you, too,” she muttered against his chest. 

He kissed the top of her head. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Janine.”

She pulled away, gazing up at him. “Right back atcha.” When she reached up for another kiss, she was surprised by his lips meeting hers in the middle. A brief pause came between them once they broke off, she could see into his eyes that he was completely vulnerable to her, a warm glow emanating off him she’s never felt before. Janine basked in it as Egon gazed at her, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek; her heart fluttered and nearly stopped when he leaned into it, the pair sharing one last kiss before retiring to the couch and cuddled the rest of the night. 

“I hope this is alright,” Egon laced his fingers with hers as they walked over and laid down. 

“I’m enjoying every second of this.” She kissed his brow.

“Good.” He grinned. “Me too.”


End file.
